Normally, the pulp resulting from the preparation processes performed with usual separator filters still comprise soluble solid material (brix), that constitutes a significant part of the product. The separation of this soluble solid material from insoluble solid material is presently carried out by means of specific equipment placed ahead of the filter in the processing line. This extraction of the soluble solids is not completely suitable since it makes the process complex and it is necessary to provide specific equipment and means for circulation of the pulp form the filters to the specific equipment. In addition the processing is more complex.
Besides the technical complexity it also deserves being emphasized that this processing of the juice is more expensive as a whole.